primaltvfandomcom-20200214-history
River of Snakes
" " is the second episode of Primal. Plot Spear is chasing down a large boar in order to kill it for food. As he lines up his spear to throw it at the boar, Fang catches and boar herself and proceeds to devour it, stealing Spear's kill. Agitated, Spear moves on and continues to hunt for more food. Eventually finding another boar, Spear manages to kill it and is excited to finally eat. Climbing down from a tree, he finds Fang devouring his kill. Now enraged, Spear confronts Fang, shouting loudly and pounding the ground with his fists. Unfazed, Fang continues to devour the boar. Later, Spear climbs a tree in order to get to it's fruit. Fang sees this and rams the tree with her head, knocking both Spear and a handful of fruit down. Before Spear can eat the fruit, Fang devours all of it, despite being a carnivore. Spear shoves fang and threatens her, but ultimately backs down. At night, Spear and Fang sleep around a fire. Fang's heavy breathing agitates Spear, who throws rocks at her. Attempting to distract himself from the noise, Spear makes shadow puppets on the wall, causing him to remember his children. Spear then remembers that his children were devoured by a Tyrannosaur, which Fang happens to be. Spear stares Fang down, seething in anger. Sensing this, Fang awakens and growls back. The next day, Spear is out hunting a deer. Yet again, Fang is prepared to swoop in and steal the kill, but she is confronted by Spear. When Spear goes to kill the deer, Fang is there to steal the kill, despite Spear's warning. Now out of patience, Spear proceeds to fight Fang for the kill, with the two actually harming each other, drawing blood. The two come to an intense standoff, but before they can continue fighting, a flood carrying hundreds of large snakes swoops over the area. Spear and Fang work together to survive the flood, eventually coming to earn each other's trust and respect. They learn how to hunt cooperatively, and end up sharing their kills at the end of every hunt. Characters *Spear *Fang *Spear's Son (flashback) *Spear's Daughter (flashback) Gallery Primal trailer - 3.jpg Primal teaser 2.jpg Primal - Lunch 1.jpeg Primal - Lunch 2.jpeg Primal - Lunch 3.jpeg Primal - Lunch 4.jpeg Primal - Lunch 5.jpeg Primal - Lunch 6.jpeg Primal - Lunch 7.jpeg Primal - Lunch 8.jpeg Primal - Lunch 9.jpeg Primal - Lunch 10.jpeg Primal - Lunch 11.jpeg Primal - Lunch 12.jpeg Primal - Lunch 13.jpeg Primal - Lunch 14.jpeg Primal - Lunch 15.jpeg Primal - Lunch 16.jpeg Primal - Lunch 17.jpeg Primal - Lunch 18.jpeg Primal - Lunch 19.jpeg Primal - Lunch 20.jpeg Primal - Lunch 21.jpeg Primal - Lunch 22.jpeg Primal - Lunch 23.jpeg Primal - Lunch 24.jpeg Primal - Lunch 25.jpeg Primal - Lunch 26.jpeg Primal - Lunch 27.jpeg Primal - Lunch 28.jpeg Primal - Lunch 29.jpeg Primal - Lunch 30.jpeg Primal - Lunch 31.jpeg Primal - Lunch 32.jpeg Primal - Lunch 33.jpeg Primal trailer - 4.jpg Primal teaser 3.jpg Primal teaser 4.jpg Primal - Rain.jpeg Primal snake.jpg Primal trailer - 9.jpg